Do You Believe In Ghosts?
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: They say that once someone is dead, that they're gone for good. That even though they are gone, they still live in our memories. That they will never be able to return to this earth. Not entirely true. In fact, it's the opposite. My name is Tweek Tweak, and I can communicate with the dead. Ghost!Creek, Kyman, and Stenny AU. Rating may go up.
1. Hello, My Name Is Tweek

**So after the success of my last South Park story, I decided to write another one. I hope you guys like this one as much as I do! **

**Summary: They say that once someone is dead, that they're gone for good. That even though they are gone, they still live in our memories. Not entirely true. In fact, it's the opposite. My name is Tweek Tweak, and I can communicate with the dead. Ghost!Creek Kyman AU. Rating may go up. **

**Main Pairing: **_**Creek (Craig/Tweek) **_

_**Kyman (Kyle/Cartman)**_

**Other Pairings: **_**To be added in later. **_

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

**Evanescense- Haunted **

* * *

_"Help me."_

_"Save me from the fate I have woven."_

_"Save me from him."_

_Help us. Help usssssss." _

I shoke my head in an effort to get the voices to go away. But they just kept coming back. No matter how hard I try, they always seem to find another way to bother me.

No, I'm not crazy. I don't have MPD or a split personality, and I'm not possessed. I'm like that kid from the Sixth Sense. Yeah, you heard correctly.

My name is Tweek Tweak, and I can communicate with the dead.

Not just see them, I can here them too. Their voices overwhelm me a lot, and is makes it hard to think sometimes. Sometimes their voices speak to me, and other times they recite words, phrases, and conversation from their past life.

Like now.

_"Please just let me go! I just want to go back home!" _

You and me both. I really hated walking to school in the rain.

_"Blood, death, bodies, murder, kill..."_

I grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair, and yanked on it. Lots of times the voices say very dark things that make me want to scream.

_"Don't kill me please!"_

_"Please spare me!"_

_"I'm too young to die!"_

_"I'll do anything!" _

I tugged at my hair again. I was starting to get a headache.

_"I'LL KILL YOU." _

ARGH! I yanked out a chunk of my golden blonde hair as the deep, demonic voice ripped through my head. That voice was scary and new. I've never heard it before.

"Hey Tweek!"

I let out a loud shriek, and nearly jumped into the tree I was walking past. I can get scared very easily. Especially after hearing creepy taboo ghost voices.

I turned in the direction of the voice, and saw it was just my friend, Clyde Donovan.

"Hey Tweek." He greeted me. "What's up?"

"AUGH! You scared me." I told him.

"Yeah I could tell." He laughed and continued walking. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

School. It was a word that scared me. I have a few friends. There's Clyde, Token, Kevin, and Jimmy, plus others I talk to sometimes. But even at school, the voices don't give me a break. I even tend to pass out because they torment me to the point where I just faint. Then I wake up in the nurse's office sometime later with a killer headache. No one else knows I have this "gift." They dismiss my black out episodes as anxiety attacks because I actually DO have anxiety. It really sucks.

I can see them too. They torment me with their bloody, gruesome faces that may have before been beautiful. They call out to me to save them. They make requests I can sometimes go through with. Other times, not so much. Some of them don't even know they're dead.

I stop looking at the sidewalk, and glance up. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw a man hanging from a tree, and noose around his neck. He opened his bloody eyes and stared right at me.

_"Help me." _

And then... nothing.

* * *

I woke up later on my couch. I must have passed out again.

"Oh good you're awake." My mom said, after walking into the room.

"What happened? Gah!" I asked.

"Your friend Clyde called and said you passed out on the sidewalk. I came and picked you up and brought you home." She replied, holding out a white mug to me. "Here, have some coffee."

I accepted the mug, and took a long swig. Coffee was the one thing that I could really find comfort in. It was warm and comforting, and wasn't covered in blood and guts.

"Thanks mom." I yawned, placing the mug on the coffee table.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Mom suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

"Okay." I laid on the couch, closing my eyes. Maybe this time I won't get woken up by apparitions or voices again.

* * *

_"Please leave me alone!" _

_"I will never leave you alone."_

It's that demon voice again. Oh Jesus no!

_"But I don't wanna die!" _

_"Well that's too bad."_

_"I'll call the police!" _

_"I WILL KILL YOU." _

I woke up screaming. I tumbled off the couch, hitting the side of my head. Dazed, I stood, rubbing my aching forehead.

_"No! No! I won't let you!"_

_"Where you do think you're going?"_

_"Away from here!" _

_"You're not going anywhere!"_

_"Not if I can help it!"_

This conversation from beyond ironically sounds a lot like my life. In a way.

_"No matter where you go, I will always be one step ahead of you! I won't stop tormenting you until you're finally dead!" _

Yep, it's exactly like my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaay I finally posted this! I was really excited to write it, and here it is! Was it good? Bad? Ehh? Hope you guys liked, and I'll catch you later!**

**Toodle-o!**

**-Liv**


	2. The Ghost At The End Of The Couch

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

**My Chemical Romance- Welcome The The Black Parade**

* * *

_"I killed everyone you care about. Your parents, your best friend, and your sister. And you're next." _

_"Why should I care? My parents were horrible people, and my sister hated living as much as I do. I bet she's happy." _

_"And what about your best friend? Won't he be happy to see you?" _

_"My best friend isn't dead. He just doesn't remember anything. That's what having major brain damage does to you. You forget things. Sometimes permanently." _

_"Then he won't care if you died."_

_"Do it. I dare you."_

_"Maybe I'll make it painful. I do enjoy a good torture session." _

_"Did you not hear me? I said kill me you fucking pussy!"_

* * *

I woke when the sound of a loud gunshot reverberated in my mind. I looked around and saw I was still on the couch. I glanced at the watch that was around my wrist. It was one in the afternoon. I had slept for a good three hours.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the ghost sitting on the other side of the couch.

I could tell it was a ghost because he was wispy and see-through. I couldn't see his face, his knees were pulled up to his chin, and his head was resting on top of it. He was about fifteen, the same age as me, wearing an orange jacket, jeans, black galoshes, and a green hat. I heard them mumbling quietly to himself.

"Ngh- who are you?" I asked him.

The boy lifted his head, revealing a pale face and bright green eyes.

"You can see me?" He said.

"Uh yeah." I nodded. "I'm- ack!- Tweek. What about you?"

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Broflovski. How can you see me?"

"Well I can- arg!- see ghosts. Augh! You are a ghost, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you think you can help me?"

"I guess I can. Gah! I'm not that all that experienced with helping ghosts. Ngh- what's the problem?"

Kyle, removed his hat, revealing a wild bush of curly red hair, and ran one of his hands through it. "Have you ever heard of The Killer of A Million Men?"

I shook my head.

"Well he showed up seventy years ago as a serial killer who would just kill anyone he laid eyes on. He would kill hundreds upon hundreds of people in one area, then he would disappear for a while. Then he would randomly pop up a few years later in a completely different area. Then it just goes on like that."

"He just randomly kills people?" I questioned, starting to get scared.

"Sometimes yes, other times, he targets people. Specifically homosexuals and teenagers. Lots of people think that there's a cult of them, because it's been going on for seventy years, but it's just him."

"Ack! But how's that possible?"

"Because this man is an evil spirit. The spirit of a deranged lunatic. But only ghosts can know this knowledge. He's known for killing in all different ways, and carving a pentagram onto his victim's arms, legs, and forehead."

"Why are you tell me this?"

"Because I was one of the people he killed."

My eyes went wide. "You were?"

"Yes. He targeted me, because I was not only a teenager, I was gay too."

"Oh- arg!- really?"

"Yes. He killed my lover first, then he shot up the school in order to get to me. Many of my other friends died. Most of them have moved on, others I talk to because they want to move on with me, but I can't without him." A few tears escaped Kyle's eyes. Poor guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just need your help. You can see us so I want to ask if you can help me look for him."

"Your... lover? Who was he?"

Kyle reached into his pants pocket, producing a photo, (Did I mention ghosts can conjure up things from their past?) and showed it to me. It was of him and another boy. He had brown hair and eyes, and was maybe five or six inches taller than Kyle. He had a little bit of baby fat left over that indicated that he may have been overweight when he was younger. He and Kyle were standing on a forest path, surrounded by trees. They were both smiling, Kyle with his arms around the other's neck, and the arms of the other boy around his waist. They looked so happy?

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Eric." It looked like it pained Kyle to say his name. "Eric Cartman. He was the only one I ever really loved, even though we fought when we were younger." He laughed bitterly. "Will you help me find him?"

"Find a ghost?! AUGH! I've never done that before? What if I screw up? Too much pressure! Gah!"

"Is that a no then?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Will you at least consider it?"

"Oh uhhhh, sure?"

"Great! Thank you!"

"Wait! What if I-" But I couldn't finish because before I could say anything else, Kyle had disappeared.

* * *

**Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing/reading I love you guys! **

**Cheerio!**

**-Liv**


	3. Another Ghost?

**Yay 11 reviews you guys so rock! I love you all so much! **

**Replies: **

**Guest 1: **_Thanks and here's chapter 3! _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Yes remember that it's important._

**Guest 2: **_Aww your review made me smile thank you I'm so glad you said you're so sweet! _

**serendiptiyrain711: **_Thank you and yeah the song is awesome! _

**Zarathna: **_Thank you so much and yeah poor guy XD._

**Impassive Tears: **_Thank you I'm glad you like it so much! :D _

* * *

**Summary: They say that once someone is dead, that they're gone for good. That even though they are gone, they still live in our memories. That they will never be able to return to this earth. Not entirely true. In fact, it's the opposite. My name is Tweek Tweak, and I can communicate with the dead. Ghost!Creek and Kyman AU. Rating may go up. **

**Main Pairings: Creek and Kyman**

* * *

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

**The Band Perry- If I Die Young **

* * *

I woke up and was greeted by a cold blast of air to the face. I shivered and sat up. I was laying in my bed. How I got here was a mystery. Mom must have moved me... What time is it?

I glanced over at the clock. It was 5 pm. Oh, dinner should be ready soon.

As I tried to get out of bed, a figure suddenly materialized in front of me.

I shrieked and crawled away from it.

"Tweek, dude, relax!" He said to me."It's just me, Kyle!"

I blinked a exhaled loudly. "ARG! Kyle you scared me." I squeaked.

"Sorry about that Tweek." Kyle apologized. "I just wanted to ask if you thought about what I asked about earlier."

Oh yeah that's right. He asked me to help him find Eric.

"Well..." I didn't think I could do it. I mean, how can you find a ghost?

But the hopeful look in Kyle's eyes... TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

"Uh... okay." Did I really just say that?

Kyle's face burst into a smile. "You will? Thank you Tweek!"

"AUGH!" I spazzed out. Did I really just agree to help him?

"I'm glad you're going to help us!"

"What us?" I was confused.

"The others." Kyle replied bluntly.

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah. The other homosexual teenager looking for his lost love." Kyle turned and shouted into the darkness of the room, "Hey he said he'd help us! Present yourself to him."

"How many gays were there in your town?" I asked.

"A lot." He responded. "But the others all moved on. Our town is very well-known for homosexuality."

"Mine too." I admitted. It was true. I knew a lot of gays.

"Here they come!" Kyle yelled.

Out of nowhere the room dropped maybe ten or fifteen degrees, a huge gust of wind struck me n the face, and two ghostly figure materialized right in front of my bed. He was blonde and blue-eyed, and wearing an orange parka.

Kyle turned to me. "Tweek, this is my friend, Kenny McCormick. Kenny this is Tweek, he's the medium that's going to help us."

Kenny smiled at me. "Hey Tweek." He greeted me. "Nice to meet you."

"Ngh- nice to meet you too." I greeted back. "Ack! Who do you need help finding?"

Kenny reached into his pants pocket, and produced a photo. It was of him and a boy a little shorter than him. The boy had jet black hair, and steel gray eyes. He was wearing a brown winter jacket, and jeans. They were sitting in what appeared to be a ferris wheel cart halfway between the ground and the highest part of the ride. Kenny was wearing a hat on his head that was blue with a red puff ball on it. He was giving the other boy a little teasing smirk, and the other boy just half-smiled at him. They looked happy, just like Kyle and Eric did.

"That's his hat that I'm wearing." Kenny told me. "I was messing with him, and stole his hat and put it on." He sounded really sad.

"What was his- arg!- name?" I asked.

"It was Stan. Stan Marsh. When we died... I was absolutely devastated when I couldn't find him. But thanks to you, Kyle and I have hope of finding him and Eric again."

"But what if I fail?" I yelled. grabbing my hair, tugging hard.

"You won't fail." Kenny tried to assure me. "I have complete and total faith in you Tweek. If anyone can help us find them, it's you. I can feel it."

Kyle smiled at me, and Kenny winked. "See you soon."

And just like that, they vanished.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to try a different pairing this time to try and broaden my horizons. Hope you guys don't mind. Yes I am a Stenny shipper as well if you guys were wondering. In fact, there's only one pairing in this fandom (maybe two) I really can not stand. But one of them is like so popular I can't even deal so yeah lol. **

**Peace out my homies! **

**-Liv **


	4. Ouija Board

**Replies:**

**serendipityrain711: **_Lol thanks yeah they are cute together :)._

**Guest:**_Aw thank you! _

**Inked Fears: **_I love Stenny too! Thanks a bunch! _

**TheBloodyAssassain: **_Thanks! Yep stuff is gonna go down soon enough. _

* * *

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

**Owl City- When Can I See You Again**

* * *

The next day after school, I can home to find my parents weren't here. But I was instead greeted by Kyle and Kenny on my couch.

"Hey Tweek." Kyle greeted me. "What's up?"

"Augh! What are you guys doing on my couch?" I asked them.

"Waiting for you to come home." Kenny answered on a _well duh _kind of way. "We still need your help."

Oh. I almost forgot about that.

"We found something that may help." Kyle told me.

"Gah! What?"

Kyle and Kenny led me down the hallway and stood under the entrance to the attic. They floated up to the ceiling and onto the attic. The door opened, and a ladder came crashing down. I let out a surprised squeak.

"Climb up the ladder, Tweek." Kenny commanded from above.

I carefully made my way up the ladder and into the attic. It was cluttered and dusty and hotter than the desert in the middle of August.

"Over here Tweek." Kyle called to me. He and Kenny were standing in the back corner of the room. I made my way gingerly around the miscellaneous junk in boxes.

The two of them were standing next to a box I've never seen before. It had the words **CONFIDENTIAL **on the front of the box. I reached inside it, and pulled out what looked like a board game.

"Open it." Kyle said.

I opened the box, and pulled out... a ouija board?

"Ngh, a ouija board?" I observed.

"Yeah." Kenny confirmed. "Maybe we can summon Stand and Eric's spirits."

"Really? How?"

"We just need something they would recognize."

I reached into the box and pulled out the planchette and the pictures of Kyle and Eric, and Kenny and Stan.

"When do we do it?"

"Right now."

* * *

I sat in my living room, the ouija board in front of me. The pictures were sitting on the side of the board.

"So I just- ack!- put my hand on this thing and have the- arg!- ghost talk to me?" I questioned.

"Yep." Kyle told me. "Whenever you're ready, dude."

I drew in a deep breath, and asked nervously, "Is anyone here with us?"

There was nothing for a second, then the planchette moved to the words forming out **H-E-L-LO.**

"Oh man we got another ghost." Kyle whispered excitedly.

"Do you recognize- augh!- anyone in the pictures?" I asked.

The planchette moved to **YES. **

"Eric?" Kyle whispered.

"Eric, are you there?" I asked.

The planchette moved to **NO. **

"Shit." Kyle huffed, disappointed.

"Stan?" Kenny whispered.

"Gah! Stan are you there?" I asked.

The planchette remained on** NO. **

The planchette moved to **GOOD BYE. **

"Well that didn't work." Kyle sighed. "I'm gonna go."

"Me too." Kenny agreed.

I blinked and they disappeared.

I was about to stand up and put the board away, when the planchette moved again.

**I'M STILL HERE. **

I froze up when I saw that.

"Wh-what's your name?" I asked sheepishly.

The planchette moved and spelled out the word **CRAIG. **

The planchette moved again. **TUCKER. **

Craig Tucker... it sounds familiar, but I don't remember where I know it from.

"Um hi Craig." I said.

**HELLO. **The planchette spelled out. **CAN YOU SEE ME? **

Suddenly I was aware of someone sitting next to me, and I looked. A boy wearing a blue hoodie and chullo with a bored expression was sitting next to me.

I jumped a little. "Ack!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told me in a nasally voice. "Just here to let you know I'll be hanging around from now on like Kyle and Kenny."

I grabbed a handful of hair, and said, "Oh Jesus, don't tell me I have to help you now too!"

"No. But maybe you should help yourself though."

I looked at him confused. "Arg! What do you mean?"

"That box in the attic." Craig responded. "It wouldn't say 'confidential' unless it's important. Since you found this in there," He gestured to the ouija board. "There's probably other things in there you'd be interested in."

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe something that can tell you more about your gift."

"Are you serious?"

Craig nodded, and said, "Go see for yourself." He vanished after that. The planchette on the board moved again. It spell out the words, **BYE TWEEK. **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been working on other fanfics, and school has been a bitch. I'll have more time for this story because I finished my "Angel With A Shotgun" story. I'm sad cuz it's over, but now I can focus on this. **

**Oh great, the left side of my butt went numb. Yayyy... ugh I hate when that happens xD. **

**Bye bye! **

**-Liv **


	5. What's In The Box?

_They tell us from the time we're young_

_To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves_

_Inside ourselves_

_I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else_

_Well I'm over it_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) So-o-o-o-o what_

_So what_

_So what_

_So what_

**Mary Lambert- Secrets **

* * *

The attic door creaked open. The ladder falling down almost automatically.

I gulped and climbed upstairs into the attic. Sitting next to the confidential box, Craig was waiting for me.

"Are you sure that- gah!- there's something important in there?" I asked him.

"Yep." Craig replied in his usual monotone voice.

I glanced at the box and gulped. Carefully, I picked it up and sifted through it. Underneath a layer of packing peanuts was... a book?

Confused, I looked at the book. It was made of black letter and said _Mediumism: The Complete Guide _on the cover.

I blinked, even more puzzled then before. Why would my parents have this?

I flipped through the pages. I stopped on the page: **Chapter 5: When A Ghost Requires Your Help. **

Oh I could use this chapter.

_When you encounter a ghost looking for someone or something, they will do anything to convince you to help them. Some use your pity, fear, naivety, or sympathy to get your help. _

_But be warned, when you agree to help a ghost, they will not leave you alone until they get what they want. _

_The first thing a ghost will do is convince you to use a ouija board. Many times you will encounter an evil spirit, a demon, or a wanderer. _

_An evil spirit takes pleasure in your fear and agony. They will torment you until you get the courage to stand up to them. _

_Demons are vile beings, and will try to possess or kill you. Whether it be right away or over time, they are a force to be reckoned with. _

_Wanderers are spirits who are merely lost. They will try to contact you out of loneliness or because they recognize you from life or you may remind them of someone they knew. They are usually harmless but very unpredictable. It is not certain how long they stay attached to a person._

_There is a small chance that you could run into the desired spirit you're looking for. If that happens, then you're task is over. If not, then the ghost you're helping will persuade you to help them further. _

_After the oujia board, they will convince you to try a seance. This is a high risk summoning of demons and is very dangerous. Summoning a Wanderer from a seance is rare, but not impossible. You could also some just another random ghost. But it's just a matter of chance. _

_To conduct a seance you need: _

_**Three wax candles**_

_**A cup full of wine**_

_**Something the spirit would recognize**_

_**And three people**_

_Seances can also be done with the aid of spirits that the person/people you're contacting know or previously knew. _

_Remember a seance is very dangerous. Perform at your own risk. _

"Find what you were looking for?"

I shrieked and jumped. I looked at the spirit sitting in front of me. I forgot he was even here.

"Ngh- you scared me." I gasped.

"I could tell." Craig remarked.

"Craig, do you know anything- ack!- about seances?"

Craig nodded. "It's dangerous. You could end up being possessed. Or worse."

A shiver went up my spine.

"Could you help me?" I asked him. "I think I'll have to do a seance soon."

"I won't be there physically, but I'll be watching." Craig responded.

That gave me a weird feeling. It was like a churning sensation in the pit of my stomach."

"Arg! Thanks Craig."

"Whaaaatever."

The feeling was gone as soon as it came.

"Tweek!"

I turned my head and saw Kenny and Kyle standing behind me.

"Augh!" I yelled. "What is it?" I turned my head and saw Craig was gone.

"We have another idea." Kyle told me.

I already knew what it was.

"What?" I asked them anyway."

Kenny flashed me a sideways smile. "Do you know how to do a seance?"

* * *

**A/N: So why do you think Tweek's parents have that book? I really think it's any easy guess. **

**Updates will be regular but not as frequent. I recently started another story and I will work on that too. I would appreciate if you guys looked at that too. It's a Kyman/ Creek/ Bunny/ Dip Dystopian AU **

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


End file.
